


Ice in Veins

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Dib won, and he takes what he wants.
Kudos: 16





	Ice in Veins

Dib was not yet fully grown. 

Zim knew this. It had been mere days ago that they had been settled in class in skool together, lobbing spitballs and paper airplanes at each other, but he had slipped and when he had woken up, he had been in a tube.

Even now, he could see the prickly pink bumps and uneven facial features that declared adolescence below Dib’s goggles. Heard the snap of the gloves as Dib pulled them on and twirled a scalpel in his fingers.

He was fourteen, and his grin had too many teeth. He leaned over Zim, his head blocking out the buzzy, flickering, moon-white overhead light. Any other day, Zim would make a joke about its size, but he had a gag and a muzzle and was strapped down too tight to do anything but squirm.

“I won. You hear that, you space monster? I won.” His voice even cracked as he spoke, but other than a twitch of his eye, there was nothing but glee in his face.

They jabbed metallic ice into his veins, but didn’t give whatever they’d injected him with time to settle in before beginning to slice the skin. Dib made the first cut, his hands shaky at first before gaining confidence as he sliced Zim to pieces. 

His skin was peeled open and pinned to the table with a vicious stab, layer after layer of muscle pried away, he knew _exactly_ how it went, he had done this to hundreds of experiments, had even done it to a few humans, but never thought this kind of agony could happen with curious smiles and cruel grins as he screamed into the gag. 

His spooch pounded, and his fingers twitched, and there was so much blood being poured over _hands that did not belong,_ filthy, filthy hands that prodded and poked and everything was fire, _fire_ , where was the injection of ice from before, he was burning in an ocean of lava, molten organs that should not be exposed to stinging, poisonous, prodding air.

Dib was talking, his lips flapped and his arms were lost in Zim’s ribcage, but Zim heard nothing over the ringing in his antennae, and then Dib pulled something _out_ and Zim’s eyes rolled back in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Still deciding what I want to throw over here from tumblr, but I like this one. Technically my WLOD au, but would work for any 'Dib wins' au. Comments and kudos appreciated, as always.


End file.
